Surprise!
by booklover1598
Summary: It's Robin's 16 birthday! So, some old friends from Gotham decide to drop by and bring a whole lot of craziness with them! please read, it's better than this sad summery. Really! R&R This story is seriously CRACK!
1. Chapter 1

**Dearest fans of mine that read TT stories! I have mulled this idea around for some time. I'm probably on meth too (not really, but I feel like it, I guess that's what I get for not sleeping and staying up reading...Oh well!) It's just a crack, maybe ten chapters long a special for Robin's BIRTHDAY! A huge surprise from all of Robby's little playmates (AKA the sidekicks of Batman's enemies, you haven't met them yet) So here is the prologue. How it all began...**

Mad Hatter

Gotham City - 8:30 PM

I cackled as I sprinted out of the burning bank with two large bags filled with cold hard cash and priceless jewels. I jumped into the back of the get away car that Mom was driving. The Batmobile appeared behind us, swerving slightly. Daddy growled.

"Faster Harley! You won't mess this up." the wind blew Daddy's green hair as his dark eyes glared at Mom.

"Y-yes, Puddin'." the red and black clad villainess sank as she stomped harder on the gas pedal.

"Did you see me, Daddy?" I asked trembling with the excitement of my latest robbery.

"You did wonderful, Ace, a real chip off the old block, if I don't say so myself." I beamed as my father praised. He ruffled my bright green hair under my black velvet top hat with the long silky blue ribbon that fell to my waist.

My outfit consisted of a pair of really short purple shorts, green and orange striped thigh high stockings, black combat boots, a strapless blue corset with green and orange lace design of spiders and webs, and purple arm warmers that ended before my shoulders and hung around my hand leaving my fingers exposed.

My outfit may have been stunning and easy on a man's eye, it was my face that was a shocker. Most people assume my green shoulder length hair and snow-white skin were products of a surgery, but they were natural. I was born like this, like my father was born from the toxic pits that changed him.

My violet eyes striking and sparkled with mischief, murder, and insanity. My full lips always had a small smirk that accentuated my 'smiley' scar. When I was little I always cried and whined a lot. Daddy got sick of the frowns, so he took a razor blade and carved my smile. I haven't stopped smiling since. My scar consisted of two curved lines, each starting from the corners of my lips and ending beside my earlobe. I painted my lips a black red color that was striking against my skin and scar.

Of course, I had many other scars from Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Batman himself even battled me. But my favorite fighting companion was the first, original Robin. I missed him. He was the best friend I could go to without being judged...too much. But he up and left to Jump City to start a new path of his own.

"Hold on, Hatty!" Daddy called, pulling me out of my reverie. Mom swerved and avoided the Bat's hook that tried to catch the back of our car.

Mom swerved and nearly went over the edge of the bridge. I yelped and held onto my money bags and my hat. Mom put the car in reverse and put the pedal to the metal. But I fell out of the topless car. I screamed, letting go of the bag that had come with me. It was too late now. Dad and Mom were gone and I was falling to the railroad beneath it. I fell, spread-eagle, my hat fluttered off my head, floating down slowly, unlike me, who was plummeting to my ultimate death. I smiled and closed my eyes. At least I'd die fast.

Suddenly I found myself flying through the air with Red Robin's arm wrapped securely around my waist. I blushed and managed to snatch my hat as we past it. he swung us onto a nearby building and held me steady, not that I was complaining. I've had a crush on him since...forever. I stood there wide-eyed, shaking, and gripping his arms, my nails biting into his skin. My face was flushed, my hair messed up, and my lips parted in shock. My heart was beating a million beats per second. I let out a shaky breath.

"You look cute when you've been in a near death experience." Red Robin whispered amusedly in my ear. I blushed. He chuckled but helped me sit down. Out of no where, because it's Batman, a blanket drops around my shoulders and a bottle of water is held out for me to take from Gotham's Dark Night's hand. I took it and it broke under the stress of my harsh grip. I was still shaking.

"She's gone into shock." he said. He leaned down and slapped my face. Hard.

"What the fuck, you old geezer! Do you go around slapping people in the face or is that just troubled teenage girls who've nearly died?" I erupted and slapped him back just as hard.

"You were going into shock, I had to snap you out of it." he said, "Eat this." he held out a chocolate bar. I frowned and took it hesitantly.

"Only because it's chocolate, and I like chocolate." I muttered as I nibbled the edge of it. I should have known better, though. It's Batman. So I wasn't surprised when my vision started to fade.

* * *

Nygma

Gotham City 9 PM

I sighed as my dad cracked another lame riddle. Really, it was just a head ache that no one would solve and someone would die. I decided to take matters into my own hands. I pulled out my gun and shot the small group of people; a night patrol man, a banker, a manager, and a homeless man. Leaving them dead. I stomped into the safe and stuffed whatever I could into the large duffel bag we brought.

"Nygma! What was that for?" Dad shouted.

"It was a waste of time, why not just kill them, get the money, and go? Because it's all about the riddles!" I mimicked him, "Well, I'm sick of the riddles! I quiet, don't come looking for me."

"Ny-" I cut him off, pointing my gun at his face.

"It's. Over." I enunciated, "Don't come back home."

"You can-" he started.

"I just did, Riddler." I said darkly. A dark shadow passed over us and I looked up. it was Batman. I took off running and took a short cut through an alleyway and into a sewer. I closed the manhole quickly before Red Robin caught sight of me. I dropped down into the stink of Gotham and scowled. My blue and orange swirl body suit was damp with the water. My black domino mask was the only thing hiding my identity as my dark, chestnut curls swirled around my heart shape face. I hurried through the knee-high sludge, not wanting to be there any longer than I had to be.

"Where do you think you're going?" I yelped and slipped, my head ducking under the water. I burst back to the surface and glared at the Red Hood. I couldn't tell if he was smirking under the scarlet helm.

"Go jerk off." I scowled at the older boy. he pushed off the brick wall he had leaned against and made his way to me. I scrambled back and hurried to get up. I almost got away. But he gripped my wrist and slammed me into the wall and pressed me against it with my wrists above my head. My brown eyes were wide behind my mask. My hair stuck to my face, green sewer water streamed down my cheeks.

"You know, I like it when I'm in total control of you." he whispered in my ear. I glared at him. Stupid jerk. I brought my knee up hard in the groin and pushed him away from me I sloshed against the current to the nearby manhole. I started to climb out and manage to poke my head through before Red Hood gripped my waist and jerked me back roughly. The back of my skull smacked the rim of the manhole and darkness took over my vision.

* * *

Cat

Gotham City 1:23 AM

I held my position over the small jade cat statuette. My claws moved in a perfect circle and I popped the glass off. I reached my hand through and gripped the head of the cat. I pulled it out slowly and smirked, my green eyes glinting under my cat mask. I was wearing leather shorts, fish net tights, black pixie boots, black leather gloves with claws that ended two inches past my elbows, and a black, skin-tight, leather, long-sleeved turtle-neck. My twelve-foot long bull whip was wrapped around my waist securely.

I stuffed the artifact into my messenger bag and zipped it closed before I pulled myself up the titanium cords that held me. I pulled myself out the open window pane and packed my tools away.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." a cool voice said from behind me. I unravelled my whip and snapped it at Batgirl.

"Stay back little girl, I've got some claws you know." I shot back smirking. She crouched and we threw ourselves at each other. I smacked away her bat-a-rang that she threw at me. I swept my feet under her, but she dodge and sent a downward kick my way. She missed by a few inches, but she recovered quickly and hit me in the gut with a punch. I grunted and rolled myself off the edge of the museum. She nearly caught me, but I escaped none the less.

I smirked as I landed on the roof of another building and sprinted madly until I had lost her.

"Take that, Fat-Girl." I muttered as I opened the window that led to my sister and I's bedroom in our apartment. I landed in a crouch and closed the window.

"Cat! Did you get it?" my mother, Selina Kyle, or Catwoman as most call her, called as she came into my bedroom. I pulled out the cat grinning.

"Yes, I did." I smirked just as my twin Kitty slipped into the room dressed in her all black costume. She worn black leggings, black combat boots, a black long-sleeved cop-top that revealed her flat, tan stomach, a domino mask that winged out at the corners, and leather gloves with steel cat claws attached to the fingertips. She slid her AK-47 under her bed into the secret slot in the wall beside it where it remained hidden.

"Coolio cat, sis." Kitty said as she removed her mask and started prepping for bed.

"How was the gig." I asked. Mom had already left with the statuette to put it away.

"Easy, the distraction went well and Senator Rylie is being sent to his family in a body-bag. Thanks for taking up Mom's offer." she said as she dropped the envelope with the money she had earned, "Five grand, right there."

"Sweet, and with the cat statue's value, we raked in about ten thousand dollars tonight. Great!" I said. Suddenly my phone vibrated on the side table between out two beds. It was a text message from Ace.

_Help! Batman kidnapped me, at BC being prepped for arrival at ARKHAM! SAVE ME O.O_

_-Dangerously Funny-_

"Hey, sis, you want to go break hatter out of the Bat Cave?" I asked grinning in disbelief. Kitty smirked.

"We'll get there and she'll be making out with Red Robin!" she cackled.

"But that gives us perfect blackmail for Red Robin, don't you see?" I grinned. She nodded and pulled her suit back on. We pulled our masks on.

"Mom! We're breaking into the Bat Cave and breaking Hatter out! We'll be back!" Kitty called.

"Be safe, tell Bruce hi for me." she called.

"Okay!" I replied as I followed my sister out of the window.

* * *

Kitty

Gotham City 2:29 AM

Cat followed me through the air ventilation system of the Bat Cave where Batman was typing away at his computer. I scanned the room until I caught sight of Mad Hatter. She was in a tall glass container with her face pressed against the glass staring at Red Robin.

"Pllllllleeeeeaaaaasssseeee?" she whined as his lips flickered into a brief smile.

"No."

"Why not?" she huffed.

"Because he can hear you, Hatter." Red replied. Suddenly the door burst open as Red Hood walked in calmly while carrying an unconcious Nygma. Blood matted the back of her head and neck, making her hair stick to her skin.

"Batman." was all he had to say for the man of legend to take the girl and set her on the medical cot. She moaned quietly when he moved her a bit too much.

"You son of bitch! If you killed her, I'm going to take a crowbar to that twig between your legs!" Hatter screeched as she threw herself against the glass as hard as she could until I heard the audible snap of her clavicle breaking, or at least being dislocated. Cat and I winced, as did Red.

"Calm down, hatter! She's breathing, just a head wound." he said, trying to reason with the explosively dangerous fifteen year old girl.

"I didn't do it to her, she hit her own head on a manhole. I caught her in the sewer doing a get away from Riddler and you two. She almost got away from me." Hood explained.

"What I don't understand is why you brought her here...unless..." a wide smirk played on Red Robin's face.

"What? No, I don't sleep with girls who play in the sewers, Timmy, that's dirty." scoffed Hood. I fisted my hands, as well as Hatter and my sister.

"You take that back, you asshole, I wonder how she banged her head without help." Hatter hinted. I agreed, I knew the two flirted and really did hurt each other when they fought. Nygma knew how to push Hood's buttons. He knew how to push her buttons, and in the end it brought on a whole downhill romance between the two.

I motioned for Cat to follow me as we made our way to Hatter. We crawled around until we were behind Hatter where the control panel was for the door. I pried it off and tweaked at some wires until the glass door popped open.

"Well...I guess that's my cue to leave." Hatter cackled and threw down a smoke pellet, giving us the perfect escape route as well. But I didn't make it. A hand gripped my ankle, Cat and Hatter were already gone. The gloved hand jerked me out of the vent and I fell into the unforgiving arms of Batman.

"You are in so much trouble, Kitten Selena Kyle." uh oh, Dad used the full name, not good.

"You are so in for it." Tim snickered.

"Shut up, or I'll spill like Niagara Falls on your little secret." his eyes widened, then narrowed.

"You don't know squat, midget." he huffed.

"I'd think I'd know what you and Hatter did last month at the hotel..." I smirked as Dad put me down, "Oh Mom says hi."

"Are we in trouble?" Cat asked as she poked her head out of the vent.

"Do I have to answer that, Catlin?" Dad said as he pushed his cowl off. Cat sighed and dropped down to the ground. Dad gripped our shoulders and walked us into the manner. He led us to his office, "Sit."

"Dad, it's really not that bad." Cat said as she crossed her arms.

"It's not that bad that my twelve-year-old daughters are a; a thief that has stolen over three million dollars worth in gold, and b; a high paying mercenary that kills people with families and lives?" Dad countered. Oh...I guess it is that bad.

"I..." I had nothing, I sank in my chair. And Bruce Wayne commenced on scolding us.

"...and what's worse is that Dick's birthday is around the corner a-" he stopped and pursed his lips, balling his fists. Dick was always a touchy subject, "Go home, girls. Lay low, don't do anymore jobs." he turned away from us and ran a hand through his hair. We looked at each other. We agreed silently and got up. We wrapped our arms around our Dad's waist and hugged him. He smiled softly and hugged us back.

"We're sorry dad...we know the other girls miss him too. Venus Rose's been thinking about going to Jump City and give him a night on the town." Cat said excitedly. I nodded enthusiastically. Our bright blue eyes stared up at the man. Bruce smiled down at us and patted our heads making our black curls bounce.

"I think that's a great idea. You can get together with your friends, girls only, and go to Jump for three days. I'll even fund it." he said. Our eyes widened.

"Oh! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" we squealed and hugged him tighter.

"But, you're still grounded, so the boys are going with you." he said, a small smirk played his lips.

"Aw! But, Dad." we whined. He chuckled.

"So! When are we leaving, Daddy Bats?" Hatter asked innocently as she dropped from the vents.

"You planned this all didn't you? Alright, where are the others?" Dad sighed as he sat down.

"Down here, Mr. Batman!" Terra squeaked from under Dad's desk. Rose Opened the door of the closet and she and Mirror Image tumbled out of the small space. The door opened and Jason, Tim, Damian, and Nygma walked in. Nygma was cleaned from her head wound, that wasn't apparently that bad.

"So, we're going to Jump City for Charity Case's sixteenth birthday? Tt." Damian scoffed, his usual sourpuss self. I rolled my eyes at my half brother.

"Shut up D, you're going anyway." Cat hissed stomping on his foot. You have to give him props, he didn't even flinch. Bruce sighed and shook his head as he pulled out his wallet.

"So...we can go? Tonight?" Venus begged getting on her knees, holding Bruce's legs.

"Yes. You have six hundred dollars in cash to each get him a gift, or not, just...don't kill or maim anyone, please." Dad begged tiredly.

"...Only if Alfred comes with us." I bargained. His eyes narrowed for a moment. Then he nodded in defeat.

"You may have Alfred for the three-day weekend." Bruce nodded, "He will drive you there and back, do not mistreat the butler."

"Got it!" we shouted as we all but sprinted out of the office. Alfred was already out front with the limo running.

"Hurry children, if we wish to see Master Dick by morning!" Alfred said. We piled in and buckled in. Alfred then began the long journey to Jump City. As we went along, the others slept while I sent out invitations to Cheshire, jinx, Kid Flash, Speedy and the East Titans. I figured Dick would feel better with extra heroes in town. But who's to say us girl villains can't stick together?

Once that was done and got confirmation from KF, the East Titans, and Jinx and Cheshire, I fell asleep promptly against my twin.

**Okay! Jason and Tim are the same age as Dick. Well, Jason is eighteen. Tim's sixteen, Damian is Twelve, and this is the age of the girls and their parents!**

**Cat and Kitty - 12, Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne**

**Mad Hatter- 15, but is turning 16 the same time as Dick, Harley Quinn and Joker**

**Terra Terror- 13, Scarecrow, shocker ain't it?**

**Nygma- 17, Riddler, another shocker!**

**Venus Rose- 15, Poison Ivy**

**Mirror Image- 16, Two-Face, yet another mind-blowing shock! O.O**

**Please review or Pm if there is a question, preferably a review to go with the PM, but I don't mind. So...Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EIII! Thank you thank you thank you! misamisa1016 and NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs and jordylilly777 and StarStreakedSky for reviewing! XD This chapter is just for you guys! (And for everyone else!)**

**Guest...is my story boring? I thought it was pretty good...and four others did to! Did I miss something? Is someone else doing a story similar? Please tell me, Yawning doesn't help me fix anything. I'm sorry I can't read minds! Don't judge me for being unspecial! **

**The other parents of the four without a father or mother aren't important. They are just random people that are either minor criminals or random people.**

**And all the girls are OC (Mad Hatter, Kitty, Cat, Venus, so on and so forth, basically the girls that I mentioned at the bottom of Monday's chapter)**

Venus Rose

Jump City 12:13 PM

"Miss Rose, it would be best if you awakened." I grumbled as Alfred shook me awake.

"Ten more minutes." I whined. The English butler gave me a stern look and I sighed. I slid out of the limo. The others were already waiting for me outside the door of the Titan's tower. My scarlet hair was messy and stuck out in several directions. My rosy skin was flushed and my green eyes stared around wearily at my friends.

"Well, looks like our fearless leader is...other wise our of commission, I say we start setting up while Hatter, Kitty, and Cat go and distract the Titans while we decorate." Mirror said as she pulled the blonde side of her hair- the left- into a pony-tail, and the right side, which was black, into another pony-tail.

"Alright-y! I can't wait to see the look on ol' Robby's face when he sees us!" cackled Hatter.

"Remember, Miss Hatter, Miss Kitty, and Miss Cat, what Master Bruce said. No maiming, no killing." Alfred reminded them. They sighed.

"We know, Alfie." they said in defeat. They took their leave for the distraction. I finally woke up after a cup of tea made by Alfred. We all sat around the nice counter in the main part of the Titan's T shaped tower.

"Well, Alfie and Terra are going to be cooking, the rest of us are going to decorate. Damian, Rose, and I will get the decorations. The rest of you will put the decorations up." Mirror said as she explained the plan. We all nodded and got to work.

* * *

Mad Hatter

Jump City 12:20 PM

I cackled as I threw laugh bombs at the screaming people around me. Kitty and Cat where else where doing whatever twelve year old psycopaths do.

"Titans go!" a familiar voice cried behind me. I turned and slammed my fist into the green kid that shape-shifted into animals. He was down for the moment.

"Beast Boy!" an orange skinned girl with auburn hair and green eyes, she wore a purple tank top, and matching boots, and a purple skirt.

"Hi-ya!" I turned in time to receive a round house kick from Robin. I grabbed his foot and turned the tides though. I raised my head and my violet eyes met his mask covered gaze. His eyes widened in shock as he recognised me, "Hatter?"

I cackled once more before I slammed my fist into his face. He fell back and I dodged the flying girls green orbs she threw at me. She made the mistake of getting to close to me.

"Starfire, no!" Robin cried as I sprayed her with laughing gas. she fell back, her face split in a massive grin. He scowled at me.

"Aww! Is Baby-Bird angry?" I smirked, "I have a cure. In the city around the neck of a little Kitty Cat...figure out which one it is and you can save your little girlfriend from a permanent laugh fest." with that I threw down smoke pellets and disappeared. I watched as Robin growled and punched a brick wall.

"Who was that chick, Rob?" Beast Boy asked, "What'd she do to Starfire?"

"Later. Right now we need to find these 'Kitty Cat's Mad Hatter spoke of." Robin said. He carried Starfire off towards the Titan Tower. I frowned, guess I didn't think my plan through, eh. I pulled out my cell and texted the others.

_Heads up, Bird Boy's on his way to the tower with a...victim. YOU ASKED FOR A DISTRACTION!_

_-Dangerously Funny-_

I snapped my phone close and stuffed it into the pocket of my green overcoat, much like my father's except the tail hung lower. I stalked off and prepared to help Kitty out and give her the vial filled with the laughing gas cure. I hurried to the west side of Jump City and found Kitty dodging a girl in a purple cloak and a black gymnast uniform who was shooting black magic at the young mercenary.

"Nah nah nah boo-boo!" laughter peeled from Kitty as she flipped through the air like some flipping acrobat professional, "Can't catch me!"

"As Rath A Gal Uh!" the grey skinned girl chanted and a black hand began chasing after Kitty.

"You know, I like magic and all. But I prefer a laugh or two, myself." I said as I threw exploding ace cards at the girl who had to be Raven. She cried out in pain as she flew into the building across the boulevard.

"Thanks, but, really wasn't necessary." Kitty said. I held up the vial on the chain.

"Put this on. Robin's going to come after you and Cat for this cure! I sprayed Starfire with Laughing Gas, not permanent, but he doesn't know that, though. I'm giving the fake vial to Cat. So, good luck on avoiding your brother!" I explained quickly as I jerked the chain around her neck and she tucked the vial into her shirt.

"Okay, thanks for the warning!" she said as I disappeared. I made my way across town where a cyborg was battling Cat. I threw exploding smiley bombs his way and explained the Cat the plan and gave her the fake vial.

Suddenly my phone buzzed and I pulled it out.

_Robin's on his way to you. Orange Chick's in the med room un-supervised. Should we give her the cure now? YOU DIMWIT! A DISTRACTION, not a SEND ROBIN BACK TO RUN IN ON US DECORATING! You're lucky we weren't started yet, or else. *8( Grrr._

_-Thorny Rose-_

I snickered at her frustration.

"Hey, clown-face!" I turned to find Beast Boy glaring at me, "You hurt my friend." I cocked a brow. Is that the best he could come up with? Rob didn't upgrade, he downgraded.

"What are you, a three-year old? Red Hood could come up with a better comeback than that." I scoffed, his eye twitched before he shifted into a cheetah. He sprinted at me and I neatly dodged his attack, "Missed me missed me, now you're gonna kiss me!" I crooned, cackling with laughter. He growled and shifted into pterodactyl. He managed to grab my shoulders and lifted me high in the air. I gripped my hat and stared down at the shrinking city of Jump as he lifted me higher. I let out a piercing scream and with my other hand I gripped his leg.

"Put me down! Put me down, now!" I cried as hot tears rolled down my scarred cheeks. He swooped lower until my feet barely brushed the roofs of the buildings. I pulled out one of my Joker cards and sliced his ankles...I think that's what they are. He dropped me and I rolled onto my feet and came face to fist with Robin. I grunted as my head bounced off the cement. My vision blurred, but I was still conscious. To my left was an air vent. I threw a smoke bomb and pried it open, sliding in and closing it once more.

I ducked my head just in time for Robin to come into sight. He growled and the two left after receiving a call from Cyborg. I wonder what Rob will do when he sees his baby sister?

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for reading as well! Please review! I like critiques, no burning!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty

Jump City 3:13 PM

I giggled as Cat avoided Cyborg's lasers. He finally gave up and contacted the rest of the Teen Titans. It wasn't long until they came to the rescue. I guess I should help her... oh! That's going to leave a mark. Robin managed to send a round house kick into Cats stomach. Yeah, I'm going to help.

"Cat!?" I heard Robin squeak in shock. She grinned and wrapped her thighs around his waist and twisted her torso forcing him onto the ground.

"No fair Cat!" I whined bringing the attention to me. I slammed my foot against Cyborg's chest and pushed myself into Beast Boy. I flipped off of Beast Boy and was blasted by Raven's magic. I grunted as I was slammed into a building.

"KITTY!" Cat screamed. She kicked Robin in the shin and pushed Beast Boy out of her way. I stumbled out of the broken wall.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." I murmured as I stumbled around. The vial hung around my neck for all to see. Robin's eyes narrowed and he dove for me. Cat pushed me out of the way and Robin ended up grabbing the vial around her neck. He turned to see that I still had mine. I tried to get away from him, but I was still dazed from my meeting with the wall. He grabbed the vial and the thin, leather string snapped.

"Oh, Birdy!" We looked up to see Mad Hatter sitting on the ledge of the building beside us, the one I crashed into. And dangling from her hand...was a third vial, "Come and catch me." with that she turned and disappeared. Robin growled and turned to us.

"Stay put! Or no t.v. for a century." he hissed at us, obviously seething. The other Titans shared looks of confusion. I smirked at Cat who smirked back at me before we tackled Robin in a massive bear hug.

"You're the bestestest big brother in the whole wide world!" we squealed kissing either cheek. He grumbled and pushed us away. Now the other Titans were gawking. Eyes wide and jaws laying on the ground.

"I mean it, Catlin, Kitten." he commanded. With that he and the other Titans left to follow Hatter. I pulled out my cell phone, so did Cat, and read the text we received.

_Decorations are done, Ten more min to finish icing cake! Keep them off for that long._

_-Mirror Mirror on the Wall, I'm the fairest of them all-_

"Well, I guess we should help distract the Teen Titans for ten minutes like Mirror asked." Cat said. I sighed.

"But Robin always wins!" I whined. She sighed as well.

"We could always rob the bank..." she suggested with a sly grin. I smirked.

"You're on, besides, Bro's a bit busy with Hatter and all..." I snickered. We looped arms and strolled down the street towards the nearest back.

* * *

Terra Terror

Teen Titan Tower 4:00 PM

I squealed in delight as Alfred set the massive, four tiered, red velvet cake on the counter beside the large silver bowl full of green icing- mint and chocolate flavored, Robin's favorite birthday cake. I began slopping on the thick, sugary substance and smoothing in around the cake. Alfred went about baking the red and yellow robins that would be flocking around the cake. No pun intended.

"Looks delicious, Alfie, Terra." Rose called from the ceiling where she was finishing the last streamer that hung around the banister that said in bold red letters Happy Birthday Robin! I couldn't wait to see Robin again. It has been so long. Daddy won't approve of my friendship with the teen hero.

"So, if you guys are criminals, why are you friends with Robin?" Jinx asked as she pushed Kid Flash away from her in annoyance.

"Well...we kind of just grew up together, you know?" Rose started, "We've fought together, we've played together, we even tried to kill each other together."

"Wow, intense relationships." Speedy said as he stuffed his comb into his back pocket.

"Yeah, but you should have seen how Rob and Hatter treated each other." Red smirked, thinking about his girlfriend probably, "You should see it when they-" he was cut off by a crash as Cyborg was thrown through the wall and out the other. There in the hole that Cyborg came through was Hatter and the twins.

"Surprise!" they shouted with wide, mischievous grins. Mirror sighed.

"I should have known better than to send you three." she huffed in frustration.

"Rose? Terra? Mirror? Nygma? East Titans? Jinx? Cheshire? ALFRED!" Robin gasped and grinned widely, "I missed you so much Alfie! What'd you bake? Is that Red velvet cake with mint chocolate icing? Where is it?"

"Well, gee! Wreck the decorations and totally ignore us." Nygma scoffed sarcastically.

"I helped make the cake, too, you know. Jerk!" I pouted as I grabbed the hidden cake and made my way towards the exit.

"No! No no no no!" Robin said as he snatched me up and set me on the counter. I was too short to hop down, even the twins were taller than me by five inches, and they were five' three"! "I was just...excited that I was going to eat Alfred's food again, you know, I'm stuck here with...not the best chefs, but a very talented alien!" he tried to assure us.

"And besides, don't you have a talented alien to treat?" Hatter said smugly holding up a vial with the antidote, "Don't want your girlfriend to miss the pai-party!" she blushed as she hid behind Tim as all eyes fell on her in curiosity.

"Starfire!" he snatched the vial and sprinted out of the room. We followed him and the heroes who all rushed a head to help at a leisure pace whil Jinx and Cheshire chatted with the older villainess.

"Oh, friend Robin, why does my head hurt so?" a soft voice moaned as we walked in, "My cheeks are so sore."

"Yeah...that's two of the main side affect along with diarrhea, nausea, vomiting, death, rashes, itching, nose bleeds... so on and so forth." Hatter said nonchalantly. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the heroes who bugged out, except for the Wayne bunch- not including Robin who hasn't been around us for some time.

"Death! What's that percentage?" Robin demanded. Hatter's lips twitched slightly.

"One hundred percentile..." keeping up the facade.

"One...hundred...percent?" Starfire asked with wide eyes of horror.

"Yeah! Of not dying!" Hatter cackled crazily, "You should have seen your faces!"

The heroes glared at Hatter and marched back to ruined living room.

"Why don't we have some cake, hopefully Terra didn't taint it with fear gas." Robin mutter grumpy.

"Hey! I made a special cake without the fear gas thank you very much for having little faith in me." I protested. Alfred sighed and cut the cake handing a piece out for everyone.

**Sorry it took so long! Please review!**


End file.
